Malam Jungle
Malam Jungle is the second tropical jungle to fish in the game. Located at the most southern part of Penangkapan Island, it is only accessible after buying the fishing license from Panas Jungle for 30,000 points and after catching roughly 20+ to 30+ fish. It also serves as the downstream of the aforementioned jungle, which then empties out into the Tropical Ocean. It cost 400 points per day to stay here. Contrasting with Panas that heavily shaded by large trees, Malam is an open air jungle. It contains mostly fish from Africa and Asia, but also has a few species from other continents, such as the Guppy and Barramundi. Most of these fish worth many points compared to other fish at its size, making this location one of the most lucrative spot on the mainland. Areas Waco Inn This is the lodge where you stay in the location. Frontier Pier You can rent the motorboat here. Also, you may opt to fish at this location, although this area are not quite stocked with fish. Malam Waterfall This landmark is the source of the water in the area. It connects the Mangrove Pool area from Panas Jungle to this location. Twin Rock Stream This small stream starts near Frontier Pier to the northern side of Malam Mountain. Here hides the tiniest fish of the location, alongside the local legendary. This area gains it name from the two hanging rocks located at its west entrance. Shak Garden Stream This area holds many assorted fish. It also has its own dock to fishing at. Malam Mountain This big hunk of rock divides the large midstream waters. Each side of the mountain hold different species. At its southern side, here is a dock and a small enclosed shallow area. Malam Outlet Basically, this is the top of the waterfall where Malam Jungle empties its water into the Tropical Ocean. Barramundis and Papuan Black Basses call this area their home together with some stray Nile Perches. Fish There are exactly 14 different species, plus a rare variant in the case of the Guppy. These are all tropical and can be found at Trop/Fresh Tank #2 at the Aquarium. *Barramundi *''Betta'' *Butterfly Fish *''Channa lucius'' '' *Climatius'' *Elephantnose Fish *Giant Snakehead *Guppy & its Platinum variant. *Nile Perch *Papuan Black Bass *''Polypterus'' *Ocellated Snakehead *Royal Knifefish *Tigerfish Quests Main article: Quest On The Hunt For Barra Requirement: none Prize: 7,500 points; Papuan Black Bass and Barramundi are now available to catch Talk to a man with a cowboy hat at the lodge. After hearing his challenge, go to the Outlet and catch a Papuan Black Bass, then talk to him again. The, return to the Outlet again, this time to catch a Barramundi. Report to him afterwards to complete this quest. The Tiger In The Deep Requirement: none Prize: 3,500 points; Tigerfish is now available to catch Dock at the Malam Mountain and find a man wearing an eyepatch. After listening to his story, go to the northern side of the Mountain and catch a Tigerfish. Talk to him again to complete this quest. The Farthest Point Requirement: none Prize: 1,000 points Take the motorboat to Shak Garden Stream and dock there. Talk to a girl wearing a tanktop and shorts, which then tells you about "that islet at the south that got forgotten thanks to Penangkapan Island being turned into a tourist trap" (she means the Sepuluh Island). To complete this quest, you should take the Trolling Tour at Teman Paradise Beach, which takes you by the said island. Trivia * In Indonesian and Malay, "malam" means night. * A part of the Outlet area is visible from the Cruiser, when fishing near the south coast. * The north of the area is actually the left from the map, so the Waterfall is the northernmost area. This, in turn, make the game's labelling of the Mountain sides technically incorrect. Category:Locations Category:Malam Jungle Category:Fishing Areas Category:Articles without an Image Category:Freshwater Fishing